I Bet You Love Me
by Bubblewing-luvs-anime
Summary: Sakura is suspected of being a politician's daughter. Syaoran is sent to lure her in with a fake friendship so she'll admit it. He's trying his hardest because everyone's betting that he'll bail. But he didn't plan to actually fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

**_I Bet You Love Me_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**This is the second of my own little 'marathon' of fanfictions I'm doing! XD I have way too many ideas for CCS and I want to just write them all right now! XD Please check out my other fanfictions, (mostly CCS) and please review! (That means review! :D Not just favourite! Mwahaha!) Anyways, enjoy! XD**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CCS CHARACTERS! Just my ideas..._**

"Subject of interest-Kinomoto Sakura." Azusa threw down some papers with notes about Sakura on the desk.

I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again, Mister Stalker." The other three guys around the table chuckled.

Azusa pointed at me. "This time, my father sent me on a mission. I'm not joking around." His father was a reporter, and he wanted to be just like daddy when he grew up…

I cocked an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I think one of her parents could be a famous politician going through a rough time," he whispered.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I really don't have any proof that they aren't, so…"

"I mean, just look at her. She never hangs out with anyone, she barely makes a peep during class, always has a poker face, and whenever the conversation turns to family, she makes an excuse to leave the room. Plus, in all the parent-teacher interviews we've ever had, I've never once seen her come, and especially not her parents," Azusa explained, flipping through the sheets.

I glanced out the window to see Sakura sitting under a tree by herself, eating slowly while staring into space. A couple other kids were pointing subtly at her and making quiet jokes and snickers. It made me feel sorry for her, but I didn't really want to go over and hang out with her.

"Well, I guess you're right, actually…" Shota admitted, looking at the notes over Azusa's shoulder. "She never even makes an attempt to talk to anybody."

"But does anyone make any efforts to talk to her?" I asked.

"It's a useless effort," Kageki sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I tried to offer her help with some work one time in math, and she looked at me like she really, really wanted to say yes, but shook her head. And my sister told me that she asked Sakura to hang out with them one time, but she just thanked them before walking away."

"Maybe she's playing hard to get!" Shota laughed.

Ikkaku rested his arm on Azusa's shoulder. "Well, I think we should do some further investigating on her. This could really be our big break, if we could reveal that her parents are politicians."

"Which politicians do we think they are, exactly?" Kageki asked.

"Amamiya Nadeshiko," Azusa announced proudly.

"You mean like, the one that was caught cheating with some young male model guy?" Shota asked. Azusa nodded. "And her husband's a real prick, too…"

"So anyways, how do we do this? How can we get Kinomoto to tell us directly?"

"I know," Ikkaku said, holding up his hand. He had that sly look in his eyes and I knew this wasn't going to be good. Ikkaku definitely wasn't one of the nicest guys in town, I'll tell you that. "We lure her in by forcing friendship on her until she accepts us and trusts us, and comes out with all her secrets."

My eyes narrowed. I knew it would be something horrible.

An uneasy silence went through our little group in the empty classroom.

"A…all right." Azusa looked around intensely. "Who will be her little boyfriend, then?"

"I think…" Ikkaku popped in again, "…that Syaoran should do it."

My eyes widened. "Huh? Why me?"

Ikkaku smirked at me; it made me want to hit him really hard.

"Let's make it a bet." He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "Place your bets on whether Syaoran will pull through with it or not."

The other guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"2000 yen says he doesn't," Kageki said, laughing.

"2500 yen says he doesn't!" Azusa announced, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"3000 yen says he doesn't_,_" Shota declared, grinning at me.

"Thanks, guys," I muttered, crossing my arms. They knew me too well…

"10 000 yen says he doesn't."

Everyone turned slowly to Ikkaku. I glared at him, and he smirked back. I knew that that was a direct challenge to me.

I clenched my fists; the guy made my blood boil! The only reason I put up with him was because I really did like the other guys, and he was good buds with Azusa, so he tagged along. I bet he had purple eyes behind those shades he always wore.

"Fine." I stood up, glaring at Ikkaku. "I'll do it. I'll be Kinomoto's boyfriend by the end of next week."

* * *

"Remember-she's going to try and get away from you, but make sure you keep pestering her until she finally accepts!" Azusa told me again.

"I know, I know!" I sighed.

"And you should also remember that now, it's not only us four guys betting on you," Shota said. "Some other people joined in too, guys and girls."

Well. That was news to me.

"What? How many are betting on me not failing?" I asked.

"Twenty-five," he grinned. I started to smile. "Out of seventy," he added like a smack in the face.

I blushed. Everyone thought (cough, knew, cough) that I was a softie and wouldn't be able to do it!

"I'll show them! I'll make everyone that bet on me bailing eat their words and make me rich!" I professed, burning with a new passion for the cruel deed.

Shota and Kageki laughed and high-fived me.

"All right, all right, now go!" Azusa urged, pushing me towards the bench Sakura was sitting on.

I started walking down the park path to her, but glanced behind me to Ikkaku, who was watching me with a smug smile. I cursed at him silently.

"Hi! Kinomoto!" I greeted her, smiling. She looked up, dumbfounded. "Wanna hang out? You look kinda lonely, sitting here all by yourself." Like always.

"Uhm…no," she squeaked softly, grabbing her book and attempting to run away.

I followed her. "Well, why not?" I quipped, walking in stride with her. I looked at her sideways, and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Because, I…like to be alone…" she told me quietly, looking down.

"I think your lying," I stated boldly.

She looked at me incredulously.

I smiled at her. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Her eyes got a little shiny, and a tear suddenly rolled down her cheek.

I freaked out. "Wh-wh-wh-what? Why are you-?"

She made a small smile. "You're the only person who hasn't walked away the first time I said no, and then…you saw right through me."

My eyes widened. She rubbed her tears away gently.

"So…does that mean you'll hang out with me, then?" I asked, not sure what to say.

She looked at me, and suddenly smiled. It felt like a light had been turned on around us or something, and her whole persona looked happier and lighter. It made me feel lighter, too.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

We walked along the path together, and I couldn't help staring at her. She never made so much as a twitch to change her expression at school, and here she was, beaming like she'd just gotten a really great gift. She was like a totally different person now.

"Well, I'm Li Syaoran," I introduced.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she replied, giggling.

I hesitated before speaking again. "…So, why are you always alone at school?" I asked.

"…My parents like me to concentrate on my studies instead of people and things going on around me," she said slowly.

Hmm. Your politician mother and overly strict father, perhaps?

"What are your parents like?" I inquired, trying to keep sight of my goal.

She suddenly looked stricken, and got kind of pale. "Uhh…they're…t-tough…"

Ugh! No! Her beams of sadness-they're invoking my large senses of sympathy and pity-! Must-change-subject-!

"Hey, look! A hot dog stand!" I exclaimed, pointing to it. "Let's go get one-I'll pay!" I grabbed her hand and dragged to the little cart.

"What'll it be?" the guy asked.

"What would you like, Sakura?" I looked at her, smiling my most innocent smile. I was thinking about how it was kind of suspicious that she got so upset when I asked about her parents...

"Oh…a-a…" Her eyes flitted over the menu, confused.

I laughed. "She'll take a chili cheese dog, and so will I!"

The man grinned. "Comin' right up!"

"I-I'm sorry, I've never done this before…" Sakura mumbled.

"What, never eaten a hot dog?" I asked, bewildered.

She nodded, embarrassed. "My, um, father prepares, um, gourmet meals for us…"

I blinked, then laughed. "Well, girl, you're about to taste something entirely new!"

I paid for the hot dogs and we sat on a bench. I took a bite of mine, and waited for Sakura to start eating hers. But she didn't.

"Go on, it's not poisoned, just greasy," I urged her.

"O…okay…" She nibbled a little bit off the end. Her eyes widened, and she took a bigger bite. "This is…really, really good…!" She took another bite, amazement clear in her eyes.

I smiled. "So, if your not supposed to have any friends, then why did you choose to hang out with me?" I thought it would have taken a lot longer than it did, too. But she caved pretty easily, huh?

She smiled back at me. "Well…you didn't just leave when I tried to, plus you looked like such a nice guy," she explained.

Oh. Ouch. Stab! And here I am, trying to lure you in with a friendship that is not real and reveal a big secret for the sake of a bet and a grudge. It made me feel bad.

But I got fired up again when I thought of Ikkaku's smug face. I would pound it to the ground and make him beg for mercy!

"So…are we friends?" I asked. "Or am I a one-time thing?"

She grinned. "We're friends, for real."

Stab! Ouch.

I smiled at her, the best I could get after being splashed with guilt 'cause of her last sentence. And she smiled back, totally buying it. Hell, I was even buying it.

But little did I know that I would only be buying pain-for her and me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! XD Please review (if you want another chapter!:D)~~~~Thank you for reading~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I Bet You Love Me_**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

**OMG…I'm so sorry, this update took forever…! Wah…I hope you guys still wanna read it. T-T Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!**

* * *

"Hmm…" Azusa leaned back in his chair. "I really do think it's funny that she let you in so easily, Syaoran. Do you think…she's on to us…?"

I looked away, remembering her tears, and her smiles. Those were genuine. I could tell.

"I think…" I started, her grinning face flashing through my mind again. "I think that she was just at her breaking point. She's been alone for too long, cut off from the rest of us in her own little world. My not thinking that she was snobby, and leaving as soon as she told me to…it affected her. Right now…she just really needs a friend," I ended in a whisper; I don't know if the other guys heard it or not. But again, I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

Azusa sighed. "Well…just keep on doing what you're doing, she's falling hook, line and sinker."

I looked at the floor. How could I be the only one that felt guilty about doing this to her…?

"Unless," Ikkaku said, stepping over and placing his hands on Azusa's shoulders, "you feel bad? You want to quit, and make some big speech about treating people with care and respect, or something stupid like that?"

I glared at him. "You really tick me off," I growled under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

I kicked a chair out of my way and grabbed my blazer. "Nothing," I muttered, slamming the door behind me.

Ikkaku didn't care one bit about Azusa's plan, and definitely not for Sakura or for any other human on the planet, for that matter. He just wanted everyone to be wrapped around his finger, so he could manipulate them, and humiliate them.

My fingers balled into a fist. And now, I was his subject. His court jester. All he wanted was to see me fail at something when everybody was watching me. How many other people had he disgraced with his disgusting schemes?

I walked by a classroom whose door was open, and stepped back when I realized I had seen Sakura.

She was stretching up as far as she could, reaching for a box of chalk on the top shelf of an organizer. And those things are pretty tall. I walked over to it and grabbed it for her; I am, in fact, taller than she is!

I handed it to her, smiling. She took it, her eyes wide. Then, she looked up and smiled back.

The other students in the room all gasped; they gaped in amazement that she had made human contact…and they were enchanted by the beautiful smile that they hadn't known existed. I felt proud to have been the one to discover it, but it left a horrible aftertaste knowing that I was only using her.

"Thank you," she told me quietly, bowing a little.

"Any time," I replied. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Sakura blushed, to my surprise. But my shock turned to a smile soon enough. She was really cute.

"You…you really want to eat lunch with me?" she asked incredulously.

I chuckled. "Of course! Don't act like I'm retarded for saying that!"

She smiled, and nodded. She walked out the door, and I followed, but not before waving triumphantly at her classmates.

"Where…do you want to eat?" she asked me expectantly.

"Let's eat under that tree you always sit under," I suggested.

"Oh…okay." She hesitated before taking my hand and leading me over to her signature spot.

I plopped down with a sigh. The view from the tree was amazing; you could see all of the flower petals, some swirling playfully through the air. It smelled better than any other place in the school; fresh and natural, and I felt so safe, lying under its protection.

"I can see why you always sit here," I told her softly. "It's…astonishing."

She nodded, and then it kind of went silent. It was a little awkward, with kids staring at us in wonder, but the safety of the tree kind of toned it down.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "It's embarrassing."

I blinked. "What is?"

She gestured to everyone walking by. "They all stare as they walk by. Like I'm breaking the laws of physics by not being alone."

I snorted. "Yeah, you're right. Heh, that's funny."

She smiled. "I don't _want _to be alone all the time. It's tiring. Everyone else is having fun, and I sit under this tree and watch." She sighed. "I'm supposed to be alone so that I don't attract attention. But it's so hard, living life with no friends. God, I wish I would have a rebellious stage or something, and have a party at my house when my parents are away."

I laughed. "You're pretty funny, you know that?"

She giggled, too. "Thanks."

I thought that maybe I should ask _why _she wasn't supposed to attract attention. Her parents didn't want the media to pick up on her, or something? I mean, that _was _why I was hanging out with her – to get information.

But a voice at the back of my head told me not to, and I happily listened to it.

"So I guess being the shy, introverted girl everyone thinks you are is just an act?" I asked.

She eyed me. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled at her. "Because I get a kind of…outgoing vibe from you. Like that's what you are, but you just don't know how to show it. Or you can't."

"I guess you're right…" She snorted suddenly. "I play tons of online games – they're my connection to the outside world. I have like two hundred friends on all of them! Funny enough, I have no friends outside of my computer. Guess I'm an otaku, huh?"

I waved my hand. "Nah. It's because of your parents that you aren't allowed to make friends, not 'cause you don't want to. And you aren't some creepy thirty-two year old that still lives with his parents and has fantasies that are limited strictly to manga and anime," I told her jokingly.

The bell rang suddenly. Sakura collected her things and got on her feet, then helped me up, too. She tugged my arm really hard – I didn't expect her to be so strong! I ended up grabbing onto her waist to keep my balance.

I blinked, and looked down at her. Her face was red – come to think of it, mine was, too – and I instantly ripped my hand away.

"Sorry," I said simply.

"Yeah," she replied.

We stood there for a minute, and then her face broke into a smile.

"Well…it was really nice talking to you, Syaoran." She laughed. "It feels like I haven't talked since elementary school!"

I grinned. "Glad to break your silence. So, I'll see you around?"

She beamed back at me. "Sure!"

I walked back to my locker, thinking about what Sakura must have gone through all her life. Her parents (hypothetically) are politicians, so they keep her on a tight leash. She's not allowed having friends. She never gets to have a normal family moment…like, what does she do for Christmas? That's a given family thing. Does she sit at home, alone, or what?

My chest ached again when I thought about how I was selling her out, basically. But the proud man inside of me wanted to prove everyone wrong and kick Ikkaku to the curb.

* * *

I shivered as I trudged down the asphalt, heading for home. It was pretty cold for November. The tips of the grass were white, the first layer of frost settling in.

I spotted a certain politician's daughter standing alone, rubbing her arms. She was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt, and was shaking like crazy.

I walked over to her, stripping my coat. Sneaking up on her, I dropped the jacket onto her shoulders.

She let out a yelp before turning around, clutching my coat. "Syaoran!"

I smiled at her. "You seemed pretty cold, shivering like a baby monkey."

Sakura pouted. "I am _not _a baby monkey." She giggled. "You suck at analogies."

I shrugged. "What can you do? At least you have a coat now."

She slipped her arms through it gratefully. "Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

I smiled. "Yep. Don't argue. I've got my blazer, too. Tell your parents you found it on the floor, or at least it's from a girl!" I laughed, thinking that maybe I could pull out some more info.

"Eh…my parents are way too high class to accept that I found it on the ground…but it'll be okay, they never come home anyway."

Family moments and Christmas and all those mushy thoughts I had earlier breezed through my mind. It made me feel bad all over again.

Sakura snuggled into it. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I'll walk you home," I offered.

"Oh, no. I'm fine going home by myself," she protested.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You won't get away that easy." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me.

_I'll be able to tell Azusa where she lives, and maybe he can relate the house to where Amamiya Nadeshiko lives, _I thought as I walked alongside Sakura.

"Syaoran…?" Sakura asked softly.

I looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"My…parents always tell me to keep a poker face in public, but…" She blushed and smiled. "I was so happy when you asked me to be your friend."

"I thought other people asked to hang out with you?" I quipped.

"Well, they do, but it always sounds like they're doing it out of pity," she explained. "With you it felt genuine. And you still hang out with me, not just for that one day."

Stab.

My heart couldn't take much more of this…

She stopped; we must have arrived at her house. I glanced at it, and a house bigger than average with a big gate in front stood in front of us. It was 3689 Narita Street.

"Uhm…I'll bring the coat back for you tomorrow," Sakura told me.

I smiled at her. "Keep it."

We kind of stared at each other. Her soft emerald gaze was so warm and inviting.

"…Thank you," she whispered. I knew it was for more than just the coat. She was thanking me for everything I'd done for her.

"Yeah," I murmured back.

I turned around and started toward my own home. When I was out of earshot from Sakura, I pulled out my cell.

"Azusa?"

"Yo. Syaoran," he replied on the other line.

"She lives at 3689 Narita Street," I informed him softly.

"Whoa, awesome!" he exclaimed. "You're good at this, dude! I can't believe you found out where she lives! I'll go check it out, thanks!" He hung up excitedly.

I tucked my phone back in my pocket.

This stupid scheme was tearing me apart.

* * *

**Men and their stupid need to be proud. :P Sorry again for the long update! I hope you'll all review! :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I Bet You Love Me_**

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

**Merry (belated? XD) Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! X3 Sorry it takes so long for me to update. T-T I started too many fics at one time. That was a bad idea. XD And I still have more ideas, too! Yay! XD Anyways, I think this is a pretty long chapter, right? Does that make up for the lack of update? :3 **

* * *

Sakura and I had been 'friends' for just over a week – ten days, to be exact. I was waiting under the tree before school to ask her about my soccer game. When I saw her coming, I grinned and waved. "Hey, Sakura!"

She looked up, also smiling widely. "Good morning." She jogged the rest of the way.

Something seemed a little…off about her. Her eyes were wide and excited and she couldn't seem to sit still.

"Sakura, what's going on? Why are you so excited?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"Well…" She blushed, looking embarrassed. "I got a call from my parents."

Ah, her parents. They were, basically, the cause of my newfound 'phony friendship'– her mother in particular. I still hadn't gotten a definite answer on whether or not the politician Amamiya Nadeshiko was her mother yet…but I didn't mind hanging out with Sakura all the time, either.

"And? What did they say?" I urged.

"They're coming home for the weekend," she told me, still smiling brightly.

I blinked. That was it? They were just coming home for the weekend?

"My mom said that they'll be staying the _entire_ weekend," Sakura continued, excitement bursting in her voice. "Usually I hardly even get a meal in with them!"

My mouth was hanging open a little; I quickly closed it before she could notice. I guess it wouldn't be so strange for someone like Amamiya Nadeshiko and her husband to have no time for their daughter. Especially when she was caught in a scandal. I guess it wouldn't be strange for their daughter to be excited when they were home for a couple days.

I changed my expression back to a smile. "That's awesome!" So what do your parents do?

I still didn't have the guts to ask her. I didn't want to end my mission so soon.

Sakura giggled and nodded. I was drowning in her happy vibes; I just couldn't seem to make my smile go away while I watched her eyes sparkle. I wasn't exactly in a hurry to, either.

Then I remembered about my game. "Oh yeah! Hey, Sakura, do you wanna stay after school today to watch my soccer game?"

"You play soccer?" she asked, looking back at me.

I nodded. "Yep. And if you come, I promise I'll wipe the floor with the other team," I told her, winking.

She giggled again. Like the tinkling of bells, I swear.

"I'd love to come!"

"Cool!"

The bell rang, and we both ran our separate ways to get to class.

* * *

I slipped my soccer shirt on in the change room. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see Ikkaku, already dressed. My eyes narrowed. "What?"

He wore his infamous smirk, of course. "I see our little investigation is out there in the stands."

I shoved my foot in my cleat. "Yeah. I asked her to come."

"Isn't that cute."

"Yep."

He chuckled with that tint of evil. "I hope you'll get some real results soon. Or could it be you're _falling in love with her?"_ he asked mockingly, his smirk growing.

I slammed my locker door shut. "No," I growled. "I'm not. Now get out of my face."

The coach came in and told us to get ready. Ikkaku purposely bumped my shoulder with his as he walked by. I clenched my fists. I couldn't even begin to explain how much I hated him…!

It was the last point. I wiped sweat off my forehead as we waited for our goalie to throw the ball. This point was the tiebreaker.

Ikkaku casually strolled past me. "You better get some info on the girl soon, Li," he whispered as he walked.

I glanced at him. That was random. I looked over to the stands at Sakura. I could see her breath; her cheeks were rosy and she was shivering ever so slightly. It was the last game of the season; we were ending late this year…I smiled, noticing Sakura was wearing my coat. But I was still wondering why Ikkaku…

The whistle blew, and the ball whizzed right by me. I turned around, realizing what Ikkaku had done. The little crap had distracted me so I'd miss the ball…!

_I'm on his team, _I thought frantically as I chased the ball. _He'd even mess me up here? _

Now Ikkaku was running with ball, a clear path to the goal. I growled. He'd be the big hero of the soccer game.

Suddenly, as if an answer to my prayers, Ikkaku stumbled with the ball. It got tangled between his legs and he fell straight on his back, the ball rolling off to the side.

Instantly, a forward from the other team and I dashed for the ball. I grit my teeth; he was so much closer…!

I gasped when I saw another forward from my team jump in, smiling at me, and kick the ball in my direction. I grinned back at him and stopped it in mid air, then started towards the net. Two others were closing in on me…I wasn't gonna make it…

Then I saw Ikkaku lying there on the ground, helpless as he glared at me. I grinned, my hatred for the guy giving me strength. It was a long shot, but I slammed the ball…and it crashed into the net!

The whistle blew. "Tomoeda High wins!"

There were cheers from everywhere, and the team came and high-fived me endlessly. I noticed Ikkaku had gotten up, and he was back to watching me smugly. I frowned; what could he be planning now?

I ran over to Sakura. "Yo! I hope I didn't bore you!" I said, panting.

She shook her head. "No, no, you were amazing! Really! Congratulations on winning, Syaoran!"

She reached out and hugged me, and I gladly hugged her back. All thoughts of the bet were out of my mind…for now.

After I'd gotten changed, I met Sakura outside the school.

"Sorry to make you sit in the cold like that!" I laughed. "At least you're wearing my coat, huh?"

She snuggled into the jacket. "And I'm never giving it back!" she joked, and we laughed.

Suddenly, I heard _Bad Romance_ blasting from somewhere. Sakura fumbled in her pockets, and pulled out her iPhone. My eyebrows arched. Impressive. Made my LG Neon look a little crappy…

By the time Sakura had finished her conversation, her mood had become a lot darker. I blinked, stunned.

"Sakura…are you okay?" I asked, confused.

She looked up and forced a smile. "Oh, yeah…I'm fine…I, uhm, I really have to go now..."

I grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Well…it'll be dark soon. Let me walk you home."

"No…" She wiggled out of my grip. "No, no…I can go home alone, it's all right. I'll see you later, Syaoran." And with that, she took off, without even turning around to look at me. She was just gone.

I stood there, my teeth chattering, the wind whipping at my face and making it feel numb. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I was worried about Sakura; what was that phone call all about? Why was she suddenly so sad?

I wanted to help her, but at the same time I didn't want to interfere. So I reluctantly spun around and started back to my own home.

After finding out where she lived, I hadn't really gotten any more information on Sakura. She and I were a lot closer, though. And it hurt. Sometimes I wanted to come clean and tell her. Sometimes I wanted to throw in the towel and lose the bet. But one thing remained – I _always_ wanted to hit Ikkaku.

I always enjoyed my time with Sakura, but not as much as I wanted to. Because every time I did, Ikkaku's smug face came to mind, challenging me with his ten thousand yen bet. I really liked Sakura. And I really hated Ikkaku.

I realized I was standing in front of my house, and sighed. I leaned up against the fence and stared at the sky. Sakura's phone call was really bugging me. I wanted to know what it was about it.

…No, I _had _to know what it was about.

I threw my bag over the fence into the yard and dashed back the way I had come. As I was running, I realized it would take a while to get there. It was getting dark, and I wanted to be there soon. I skidded to a halt, nearly slipping on an ice patch, and raced over to a catwalk just down the road. I slowed down a little as I entered the park; there were more spots of ice. I jogged carefully through the park, the sun setting steadily behind me. As I was going up the last hill before the other catwalk, the sun disappeared completely, dipping the trail in darkness. The park lights automatically switched on, and I saw a shadow on the swing set. I glanced over quickly, wondering what kind of kid would still be here at this time. I had to double take; it was Sakura!

I immediately turned and marched over to the swings. She was sitting still, holding the chains, her head hanging low.

"Sakura…?" I started cautiously.

She quickly jerked up, surprised by my voice. "S-Syaoran…"

I frowned when I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. I walked over and sat on the swing beside her. "What are you doing here? I thought your folks were coming home for the weekend."

She whimpered and looked down again. Her hands trembled and she gripped the chains harder. "…They cancelled…" she murmured, almost inaudibly.

My eyes widened. "What…?" I guess that would make sense. That was probably… "Was that what that mysterious phone call was about earlier?"

She nodded her head. My heart sank. At that moment, she was the embodiment of despair.

I reached out and rested my hand on her back, trying to comfort her. She looked up at me, her lip trembling, her eyes glazed. She jumped over to me and buried her face in my chest. My arms automatically wrapped around her, and she gripped my coat as she sobbed.

We sat there, like that, for a few minutes and eventually Sakura's tears ran out. She glanced up at me, and then pulled away. Reluctantly, my arms released her.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "But thank you. I feel a lot better now." She sat back down on her swing, exhaling calmly. "They always do this. But I can never get used to it…"

"Of course you can't," I told her. "And they should feel ashamed for always canceling. They should wait until they know for sure."

"Well, that's Mother's life…" she mumbled.

A moment of silence passed between us. Then she looked up at me eagerly.

"Since my parents won't be home…" She took a deep breath. "Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

I stared at her. "What…?"

"Yeah! Please? You can call your parents and ask…" she said hurriedly.

My face broke into a smile. "I guess," I chuckled. I pulled out my cell. I didn't bother calling; I just texted my mom that I was staying at a friend's.

Sakura stood up, grinning excitedly. "You can use my father's clothes for tomorrow, don't worry." She giggled. "I just won't tell him!"

She grabbed my hand and tugged it; I stood up and allowed myself to be dragged back to her house.

* * *

My mouth hung open as I scanned my surroundings. It was amazing. Expensive this, expensive that. Fancy this, fancy this.

_Do politician's really make that much money…?_

Sakura lead me into a big room that I assumed was the living room. A big TV sat in front of a large couch, with a computer set up along the wall. Mahogany bookshelves filled with thick hardcover books were on either side of the TV – a plasma, by the way. Huge.

Sakura flopped down on the couch, sighing. I sat down next to her.

"It's so nice to not be alone all the time," she said, smiling.

I wondered why she didn't have any maids. But I wasn't sure how to approach that… "So…if you live in a house this big…don't you have any…butlers, or something?"

She frowned. "They only come when my parents come home. Otherwise, Father tells them not to bother. He says I only needed a babysitter when I was a baby. And I'm not a baby anymore…"

What kind of father was he? So what if she wasn't a baby – she can't just live her life all alone!

I tried to change the subject. "So…what games do you play online?" I asked, sitting forward.

She named off a few – and it turns out I was on her friends list for two of them!

We talked for a really long time. Even after hanging out with her all the time for the past ten days, we'd never talked like that before. It was like we were officially friends from then on.

While I was there, I tried to keep the bet locked out of my brain. But sometimes it came crashing back, and I felt sick. But I just looked back at Sakura's smiling face and forgot it all again.

It was around four in the morning – we had been talking and playing video games for a _really _long time. After finishing another round of Mario Kart Wii, Sakura suddenly stood up.

Without a word, she dashed off into another room. I blinked, confused. What could she be doing?

I wasn't left hanging for long, however; within a few minutes, she had come running back. Her face was a little pink, but she was still beaming.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

She giggled and held her hands out to me. I stuck my hand out, and she dropped the object she was holding into my hands. I looked at it; it was a key?

I stared at her. "What is _this _all about?"

"I'm giving you a key to my house," she stated proudly.

I blinked. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I just want to. Now you can come over any time."

I dropped my gaze back down to the key. For some reason, a smile crept onto my face. "Awesome. Now I'll have a place to go when my folks kick me out," I joked.

She clapped her hands and then hugged me. I was a little startled by the gesture, but I welcomed it warmly without a thought. When she pulled away, Ikkaku flashed through my mind again.

My heart suddenly seemed to thump so much louder. My palms got a little sweaty. I had to ask her. I had to make sure.

I opened my mouth, and nothing came out for a moment. But finally, I gathered the courage to ask.

"So…what do your parents do, exactly?"

Silence rung in the air as she slowly turned her head towards me. The look she was giving me creeped me out. Her gaze was locked with mine for a good few minutes. I felt like I wasn't allowed to breathe, or blink.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Sakura spoke again.

"Syaoran…are you my friend?" she whispered.

I clenched my fist as hard as I could without making it bleed.

"Yes," I replied in an equally quiet voice. It hurt so much. I was drowning in her beautiful eyes. I couldn't look away. That made it hurt even more.

She inched closer to me. I was shaking.

"My mother is Amamiya Nadeshiko," she murmured in my ear, as if everyone would know if she said it any louder.

My head was spinning slightly. The confession I had been searching for. The only reason I started talking to her.

After looking away for a brief moment, I looked back at Sakura. It had been a gigantic secret, something she could never tell anyone. And she'd told me.

Azusa had picked up on it somehow. Was I going to confirm his suspicions?

She looked worried, her eyebrows creased, her lip trembling. I moved my hand on top of hers comfortingly, smiling. Her face relaxed, and she rested her forehead on my shoulder.

I looked out the window at the moon; it's light shone into the room through the trees outside.

_No._

* * *

On Monday, I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. In fact, I had been smiling the whole weekend. Even when I got home and my mom was yelling at me for not giving her more information on where I was staying, I was grinning carelessly.

I stood at my locker, picking out the right books for my classes. When I closed it and started walking, I felt someone wrap their arms around my back. I craned my neck to see who it was.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"There was more crap about my mother on the news yesterday," she mumbled. "About her with some guy."

I turned around to face her. "Well…is it true?"

Her eyes got a little watery. "I think so."

I put my arm around her. "It'll be okay, Sakura," I whispered. "Amamiya Nadeshiko is a strong person. So is Kinomoto Fujitaka. You'll all get through it."

She gripped my shirt. "What if we don't?"

"Then I'll be here for you whenever you need me," I told her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, and then ran off to her classroom.

I smiled as I started off to my own classroom. But my smile instantly disintegrated when I turned the corner.

Ikkaku was grinning insanely at me. He'd heard Sakura and I talking.

* * *

**Dontcha just hate Ikkaku? XD Tell me in a review! The whole soccer thing was just to show what a bad person he is and why Syaoran hates him…and cuz it's cool. XP I don't know anything about soccer though, so it's all just guessing. XD Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :D:D Merry Christmas, Happy New Year~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I Bet You Love Me_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

**Well, well…here's the next chappie! :D Sorry it's a bit short, though. :l**

* * *

A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek.

"Did you…?" I asked quietly, my eyes narrowed as they studied Ikkaku's expression intently. His face was spread into a shark-like grin, his head tilted to the side. Clearly he was ecstatic with what he had discovered.

"Well, well. Little Syaoran has decided to betray us, hmm?" He stepped forward and circled me slowly, sizing me up. "What will Azusa think when he finds out that his little buddy has been lying to him? Ohh, he's going to be _so _disappointed." He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting mockingly.

He stopped moving when he was in front of me again. I ground my teeth and clenched my fists. "You…"

He leaned forward so his face was right in mine. He replaced the pout with a satisfied smirk. "Me what? _Me _nothing. _You're _the one that hasn't been telling the truth."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I knew he was right, really. I was the one that hadn't told them everything, even though I'd promised I would. I could've come up with an excuse like 'I just found out now,' but I understood that Ikkaku wasn't a retard. Instead, I just glared at him, my palms sweaty.

Excitement glittered in his eyes. His sharkish grin returned. "I'm glad we had this talk, Li. I feel like I know you a lot better now." He nodded his head, his eyes big. He fixed my collar and patted my chest. "Well, I'll see you around," he said, and then laughed to himself.

I took a deep breath, and let it go slowly. The hallway was empty now; I was officially late for class. I let out a loud, frustrated grunt and hit the locker as hard as I could. Then I ran like hell before a teacher could come and yell at me.

* * *

I avoided pretty much everyone for the rest of the day. Azusa, Sakura, Ikkaku. I concentrated as hard as I could on my work. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen. Ikkaku would tell Azusa…Azusa would tell his dad…it'd be all over the news, and then who knows what would happen with me and Sakura?

When I thought about Sakura's reaction to the truth, my hand trembled. To make it stop, I pressed my pencil down harder on the paper; the lead snapped, making my heart skip a beat. Then my heart started to pound faster and harder. I clenched my teeth as I stood to sharpen my pencil. I knew Sakura would end up finding out about the bet sooner or later…I pictured her face, heartbroken, devastated…or maybe that would be my own expression?

I stopped turning the pencil momentarily, thinking deeper. If and when she did discover the truth…she'd never trust again. Ever. And I knew that.

My heart sank, and my stomach didn't stop doing nervous flips for the rest of the day. It was horrible.

* * *

The end of the day finally came. I had planned to sneak out without seeing Sakura, but she caught me.

"Syaoran!" I heard her call. I turned around and forced a smile.

"Hey, Sakura," I greeted.

"I thought about what you said," she told me, blushing a little. "And you're right. We can get through it…or I can." She grinned up at me. "As long as I have you."

My heart crumbled. My mouth hung open. _Don't. Don't say those things to me! _I wanted to scream.

"Syaoran…?" Sakura asked, noticing my dark expression.

"I…I'm sorry, Sakura," I said, looking down at the asphalt. "I…don't feel well."

Sakura hesitated, but brought her hand up to my forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever…" she mumbled. "You should get home and sleep."

"Uh…right," I muttered. "Bye, Sakura." I spun around on my heel and started walking quickly back to my house. It felt like I was choking. I had to stop and gasp for air at one point. Then I picked up the pace and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

I flipped on the six o'clock news at exactly five fifty eight.

Sure enough, one of the headlines was **'Kinomoto Sakura – Amamiya Nadeshiko's outcast daughter!' **

A lump formed in my throat. It explained a lot about Sakura, and about Nadeshiko's affair.

"They didn't have to say outcast," I said weakly to no one.

I watched the rest of the newscast, and then took a bath and crawled into bed. I stuffed my face into the pillow, my stomach twisting in guilty, regretful knots. It took me a long time to get to sleep, and when I finally did, I dreamt of Sakura's disappointed face.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't know what to do. Where to go. I kind of just stood there, in the school grounds, waiting for the bell to ring.

I thought Sakura would approach me, but she didn't. I didn't see her anywhere, not even under her tree.

I did see Ikkaku and Azusa, though. Azusa was giving me a weird look, and Ikkaku was standing there, grinning, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Finally, the bell rang and I dashed into the building.

I managed to go the whole morning without talking to anyone…literally. No one. If somebody said something to me, I'd pretend I didn't hear them and walk away. But I kept seeing Ikkaku, grinning maliciously at me. I knew something was up, and it had something to do with the bet.

As lunch was ending, I spotted Sakura. She was leaning up against the wall, looking weary. I slowly made my way over to her.

"Hey, Sakura," I said quietly.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She froze for a moment, then frowned and pushed herself off the wall. I blinked in surprise at her angered expression, and opened my mouth to say something. But I was cut off as Sakura raised her hand and slapped me sharply.

I was stunned; my cheek was tingling and stinging from the blow. I turned back to Sakura. She looked furious, her fingers still spread from the slap. Then she straightened, curling her fingers into a ball as the tears spilled over her lashes.

"Sakura…what…" I sputtered, my eyes wide.

"I trusted you," she growled. "I trusted you so much it blinded me. I thought I finally had a friend, someone who truly liked me for me. Someone I could tell anything to. Who didn't care who my parents were, a _real friend._" She took in a shaky breath, and continued in a whisper. "…Or maybe more."

I felt my stomach flutter briefly. _Or maybe more…? _But I certainly didn't have time to get excited about that.

"Sakura, wait, I – "

"Sh-shut up!" she snapped. "You were never really my friend! You only did for – for the bet, and your stupid reporter friend! Well, now you can be happy because you won your stupid bet, and now you don't have to have anything to do with the lonely loser girl anymore!" She spun around quickly on her heel. "Don't ever speak to me again!"

I reached out in an attempt to grab her wrist, to stop her. But she dashed away before I could manage. I could see flashes and heard yammering; the media, I guessed.

My knees nearly buckled, and I had to lean on the wall for support. I touched my cheek where she had slapped it. It still burned.

I clenched my teeth; it had all been ruined. Because of my carelessness. She'd even said she might've wanted more…?

I laughed dryly. "To think we were on exactly the same page…but I let it slip through my fingers."

"Yeah," a voice said, "so sad."

Something hit the back of my head, and everything went black.

* * *

When I finally came to, I immediately tried to get up. My head throbbed, and I flinched. I looked around; I was in a warehouse. I heard footsteps, and quickly turned to see who the source was, ignoring the pain.

"Ikkaku!" I barked angrily.

He grinned. Azusa was right behind him, along with some other guys. "Hello, dear Syaoran," he said, hopping up onto a box and making himself comfortable.

"What do you want from me?" I growled.

"Well, Syaoran, dear, you didn't tell us the truth, did you? We sent you on a mission, and you failed. You decided your little girlfriend was more important than your guys, and your promise, and our bet." He jumped off the box. "And now you'll pay." He swiftly stepped toward and punched my face, hard. Then he laughed.

He was about to land another one, but Azusa stopped him. "W-wait!" he called out nervously. "We'll…we'll, um, give you a chance to redeem yourself," he suggested.

"Huh…I guess so," Ikkaku shrugged. He pointed at me. "Then maybe you can bring Kinomoto here, and we'll hold her for ransom." He broke into his shark smile. "Then we'll spare you."

I hesitated, but nodded slowly. "All…right."

Ikkaku's eyes flashed. "Good boy."

* * *

**Cue scary music! :O (Dun dun duh!) Mwahaha. Please remember to review! Thanks so much to everyone who has been! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Bet You Love Me**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Wow…it's been a while, huh? Sorry. ^^" But anyway…here's the last chapter! ^^ I really hope you like it, I worked hard so it wasn't stupid and such. ;D Please remember to review, thanks for reading and reviewing this story! ^^**

* * *

I stood at the door of the warehouse, feeling regretful. If I hadn't agreed to this stupid bet, neither of us would be in this situation. But, then again, I wouldn't have gotten to know Sakura like I did.

A bittersweet smile crossed my lips as I stepped through the entrance and maneuvered around some boxes. I had no idea what was going to happen to me now . . . or maybe I did?

Ikkaku, Azusa, and a couple other guys I didn't recognize were spread out in a little clearing between the rows of storage. They all grinned maliciously, except for Azusa, who was turned away, his shoulders shaking. I stood proudly before them, my back straightened and hands coolly shoved into my jeans' pockets.

Ikkaku's grin faded slowly into a glare. "Where's Kinomoto?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

I smiled, meeting his icy stare.

"_Sakura,_" I emphasized, "is somewhere safe, I would hope. Did you really think I would bring her to you just like that?"

Ikkaku's face lifted gently again. "Huh . . . so, this means you lost the bet," he told me, his sharkish grin spreading across his cheeks.

"Does it look like I care, Ikkaku?" I asked, keeping my gaze steady.

"You're pathetic," he hissed, gripping the side of the box he was leaning on until his knuckles were white.

I smirked. I was already pissing him off, and I'd barely said anything. "Sure, I may have lost the bet. But you know, Ikkaku, I should thank you. I didn't see anything in Sakura before, neither did anybody. Because I was too scared to talk to her. But now, thanks to you . . . I've found the love of my life."

His shark grin faltered, and he gripped the box harder. "You . . . you better pay off the bet. Or else—"

"Or else what?" I challenged fiercely, throwing my hands out in emphasis. I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket. I gripped some bills, not caring how much it was, and threw them into the air. They scattered around the clearing, gently floating back to the ground. "Take it! Fine! I don't care!" _Especially since there was only like 1800 yen in there, anyway . . . _I jabbed my finger at him. "You are a sick human being, Ikkaku. And I am sick of people being thrown around by you."

"Oh yeah?" His smile returned, only now it was turning on the maniac side. "What are you gonna do about it?"

I flexed my fingers, and then charged towards him. He raised his hands to protect himself, but not before I could clock him in the nose; I heard a sickening crunch, and warm liquid trickling down my fingers. He shoved me away, cringing, and raised one hand to his nose, a flash of panic shining in his eyes. He quickly dismissed it, though, and pointed at me with his other hand. "Get him!" he growled; his voice broke from the pain. I nearly laughed out loud. I noticed his shades were askew and broken, and felt satisfied.

But then I realized the other guys I hadn't recognized were coming towards me. One got me with an uppercut to the jaw, and another kicked my legs, causing me to fall. Then they each kicked my stomach in turn. I spat out blood, and tried to keep a poker face so it would be less amusing for Ikkaku.

After a while, they got tired of hitting me with their hands and feet, so they dragged a chair over. Panic surged through me; this could do some serious damage.

The one with the chair ran at me, raising the chair above his head. As he was about to smash it down on me, somebody knocked him out of the way. I took my chance to get up while they were distracted, and looked over to see Azusa. I glanced over at Ikkaku; his rage was boiling over, it was obvious.

"AZUSA!" he bellowed furiously. I raced over to my friend and grabbed his hand, dragging him along behind me.

"Thanks, man," I breathed as dipped out of the warehouse as fast as we could.

"No problem," he panted, and winked at me. I grinned; it was nice to have at least one good friend. (But let's not forget Shota and Kageki from chapter one . . .)

I don't know how, but we somehow escaped. Maybe it was the police station we passed . . . yeah, we might have clued them in on some of it . . .

The police insisted on cleaning us up, so we left with some bandages. Azusa had some bumps and cuts, as well as me.

As we strolled along, Azusa turned to me. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I didn't think it would go this far . . ."

"Naw, it's okay, man . . . although, the person who got hurt most here was Sakura," I replied, shaking my head.

"Yeah." Azusa looked regretful. "You should go to her now."

I blinked slowly. "Yeah . . . I should." I slapped my friend on the back. "Thanks again, dude; I'd still be getting pounded if you hadn't stepped in."

He smiled. "Sure."

I raced off, wondering where Sakura might be. I pulled out my phone and punched in her number. It rang continuously; not like I thought she'd pick up, anyway. She had every reason to hate me. I knew Ikkaku had told her about the bet, but she had a right to know about that.

Knowing it was hopeless I hit redial. She didn't answer again—but I heard the familiar Lady Gaga ring tone coming from behind a tree in the park. I smiled and dashed over to the tree, which seemed to be the source of the music. Sure enough, there she was, hugging her knees to her chest, her emerald eyes red and puffy.

"Sakura," I breathed.

She looked up at me, surprised. She frowned, and planted her hands on the ground, gripping the grass with her fingers. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Sakura . . ." I was breathing heavily from all the running, and I felt blood dribbling down from my forehead. One of the wounds must have started bleeding again.

"What happened?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she didn't care too much.

I picked up her hands, and held them between mine. Gazing right into her big pools of emerald, I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She stiffened, and her brow creased. She opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't let her. I squeezed her hands gently.

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me, Sakura." I spoke softly, not trying to conceal my anguish at the thought of her hating me. "Just, please know that I am very, _very, _sorry. And that . . . whatever my original intentions were, I hung out with you because I _wanted _to. So . . . so badly. I am truly happy . . . _ecstatic _that I was able to get to know you." Hesitantly, I reached up and pushed a loose lock of auburn hair behind her ear. Then I couldn't help myself; I wrapped my arms around her in a long-awaited embrace. I breathed in her scent; like strawberries.

She whimpered, and put her hands on my chest. After a moment of uncertainty, she pushed me away. Tears threatened to flood her cheeks.

"But you lied to me!" she cried, rubbing at her eyes angrily. "You told me I could trust you—but you betrayed me! And now—now everyone knows!"

"I know . . . I know!" I put my face in my hand for a minute, to recover myself. I looked up. "I didn't mean for it to get out. Ikkaku overheard us talking on Monday. I wouldn't have told, I promise you. By then . . . by then I was already in love with you," I murmured.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. The tears reappeared and rushed down her finely drawn face.

After a few moments, I met her gaze again. "I'm sorry," I whispered again before capturing her lips softly with my own. I slowly folded my arms around her again in another embrace.

When I pulled away, I didn't let her go. I looked at her uncertainly; her lips trembled, and she giggled a bit, wiping away her tears. She shook her head, smiling, and jumped onto me, pressing her lips against mine and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

I noticed flashing, and chattering and yelling, but I blocked it all out. In some corner of my mind I knew it was the paparazzi but I was rather occupied with other things. Sakura didn't seem to care, either.

We pulled away, gasping for breath. I let out a strong, relieved laugh.

"Are you really in love with me, Syaoran?" she asked.

I looked down at her. "I love you," was my answer before pushing her gently onto the grass and kissing her again. Her fingers gingerly played with my hair, and I rested my forehead against hers, grinning to no end.

* * *

I walked Sakura home, my hand in hers. She opened the unlocked back door and led me to the kitchen, where she was startled to see both her mother and father. Her father, leaning against the counter, fixed her with a cold stare. Her mother stood straight with her arms crossed over her chest, waves of fury crashing about her. She snatched up a TV remote and clicked it on with more force than necessary. On the news channel, she and I were the top story, being replayed over and over again.

There was an awkward silence; Sakura stared at the ground, her shoulders shaking. I coughed loudly and tried to smile.

"Well, then . . ." I chuckled awkwardly, widening my smile. "They must, uh, not really have anything to report, huh? If, uh, if this, this is their top story, right?" I chuckled awkwardly again. The two hardened adults glanced at me, studying me skeptically.

Amamiya Nadeshiko inhaled sharply. "You have disgraced me," she scolded harshly, glaring at her only daughter. My eyebrow twitched; that's just cold. When Sakura didn't respond, she swiftly raised a hand. As she brought it down in a backhand, my muscles moved automatically. I grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist, as gently as I could, and I met her cold gaze.

"That is wrong and unethical. You should be ashamed of yourself," I said, my voice even and confident, which I was quite happy about. I dropped her hand lightly, and put my arm around Sakura's shoulders. "And let's not forget about your own little scandal, hmm?"

A shadow crossed the politician's face. "How dare you," she breathed, sounding as if she was going to explode. "_How dare you!_" She jabbed her long, slim finger at me, her curly hair dancing around her shoulders. "I forbid you from seeing my daughter. Sakura, never speak to this boy again."

"Fine, if we can't speak, we'll simply kiss," I retorted, and Sakura snorted, unable to stop herself. I couldn't help the smile that broke out at that, either.

"_What?_"

"Would you like an example? I don't mind, really, it's no trouble."

Nadeshiko sighed dramatically, flopping into one of the chairs gracefully. She rubbed her temple with her hand, looking irritated.

"What do you think of our daughter?" I was surprised to hear Kinomoto Fujitaka's deep voice.

I blinked. "I'm in love with her," I said simply.

His expression didn't waver. "How do I know I can trust you, an ignorant, arrogant teenage boy?"

I swallowed. "Because when Sakura slapped me and told me she hated me, a knife went into my chest and ripped it open. And when she kissed me and forgave me, that hole filled up with . . . with . . ." Unable to describe the feeling, I smiled and went with something simple. "Sugar and spice and everything nice," I concluded.

I nearly gasped when a smile cracked his stone face. He walked over to his exhausted wife and put his hands on her shoulders. "Believe it or not, son, when I discovered my wife was cheating on me, that same hole opened inside of me. But I loved her too much to even consider divorcing her."

I smiled warmly at him. "I know exactly what you mean, sir."

He nodded curtly. "I'll allow you to see my daughter. Nadeshiko?" He looked down at his wife questioningly. She was red from Fujitaka's 'confession', and from the casual acknowledgement of her affair. But she nodded, anyhow.

"I may just learn to like the boy," she muttered. "What's your name?"

I bowed, wondering if it was a dream that they accepted me so easily. "Li Syaoran. And I'm delighted to receive your, er, blessing."

* * *

It was prom night. It was after the formal dance, and we were at a beach house. I had to drag Sakura away from all of her friends, laughing at the comparison to the months before. I was right; she was _very _outgoing, but just wasn't sure at the time how to express it. But now, we both had plenty of friends. No one could resist Sakura's bright smile. No one could say 'no'.

I pulled her out onto the beach. I stroked her cheek; the wind blew her hair every which way. "You look beautiful," I whispered, smiling as I glanced at her strapless red dress that flared out just above her knees, and at her grinning face.

"And you're rather handsome, my dear prince," she murmured back, gazing warmly into my eyes. Those big emerald orbs still hadn't changed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Her soft, pink lips hadn't changed, either.

A camera flashed, blinding me even though my eyes were closed, enjoying the moment. I heard Tomoyo's giggling.

"Tomoyo," Sakura groaned playfully. Tomoyo was Sakura's newfound best friend; they had been in the same class since fourth grade, and they had always been dying to talk to each other. Sakura wasn't allowed, and Tomoyo was just scared.

Tomoyo had her arm hooked through her boyfriend Eriol's arm. He laughed, his glasses flashing along with Tomoyo's camera. Azusa patted me on the back, chuckling along with Eriol. Other people were starting to spill out onto the beach, and Shota and Kageki jumped in for a picture with Azusa, Sakura and me. Tomoyo, not wanting to miss out on the fun, asked someone else to take the picture so she and Eriol could join. We were an inseparable group now, and it almost seemed strange.

In one photo, we all stood grinning at the camera, holding up peace signs.

In the second, everyone cheered as Sakura and I kissed tenderly again.

A night I'll never forget.

* * *

**Whew! It's over! I hope you liked it, I can be a bit sloppy with endings. Anyway, please review! ;D Thanks for everyone whose been tagging along, I know it wasn't long, but hey, I hope it was enjoyable while it lasted! ^^ Thanks again, and please, entertain yourself with another CCS fic from my profile! ;D (As for Ikkaku, he got sent to a detention centre for all his creepy stuff ;D In case you were wondering.)**


End file.
